Quiero a Yami Mutou
by Kida Luna
Summary: Yami Mutou siempre pensó que Seto Kaiba era la clase de persona a la que puedes odiar y admirar, odiar porque es insoportable e impetuoso, admirar porque sigue siendo tan insoportable e impetuoso. Dedicado a Raquel Stanescu, Nina.


_**Summary: **__Yami Mutou siempre pensó que Seto Kaiba era la clase de persona a la que puedes odiar y admirar, odiar porque es insoportable e impetuoso, admirar porque sigue siendo tan insoportable e impetuoso._

_**Quiero a Yami Mutou**_

_**By: Kida Luna**_

_**Fragmentos traducidos tomados de la canción "Friend or Foe", de t.A.t.U.**_

_**One - Shot**_

_**Dedicatoria: **__A una de las más grandes escritoras, __**Raquel Stanescu/Nina**__, porque siga teniendo ese ingenio y maravillosa forma de escribir. Es para mí un gran honor dedicarle este fic a la escritora que más admiro, mis respetos a ella, la dama de las letras. Gracias por compartir tus historias Raquel, ojala publiques más porque me dejaron encantada._

_**Campaña: **__¡Todos contra el plagio! Así que si ven uno, denúncienlo… el valor de un escrito del corazón viene del mismo, he ahí lo doloroso de que te lo arranquen._

Yami Mutou siempre pensó que Seto Kaiba era la clase de persona a la que puedes odiar y admirar, odiar porque es insoportable e impetuoso, admirar porque sigue siendo tan insoportable e impetuoso.

Es como una de esas raras cacatúas de pecho amarillo entre un millón de cacatúas con pecho blanco.

Un ser único.

Quizá era la apariencia, la mente, o tal vez su oscuro pasado. Pasado, presente, futuro… era algo que Yami empezaba a considerar no muy importante, porque no veía ninguno en su vida. Se había quedado atrapado entre una brecha de tiempo, entre "el fue y el sé que ya no es".

Era desesperante y la solución, lo era más.

_-"¿Es demasiado tarde?"_

-"Sí, Mokuba, es demasiado tarde. Vamos a descansar."

Era insoportable tener que repetir lo mismo mes tras mes y día tras día. Aunque se preguntaba si era más insoportable para él o para el pequeño Mokuba. Sabía que podía preguntárselo y el niño nunca le mentiría, pero… mejor no complicar más las cosas.

Después de todo…

-"_Ya no hay nada que salvar_" –susurró el pelirrojo.

" – " – "

Era horrible, lo sabía. Se mataba día tras día detrás de un escritorio, detrás de su laptop, detrás de documentos… en vez de ir detrás por lo que en verdad debería de ir.

-"¿Qué es lo que te sucede?"

Levantó las pupilas y miró con inquisición a su interlocutor, éste, sabiendo que no había entendido bien a qué se refería, volvió a repetir la frase, sabiendo que Seto Kaiba nunca admitiría el no haber entendido algo. Al menos no con palabras.

-"Tú, tu vida. Lo estás echando todo a la borda y me sorprende que no te hayas hundido ya".

-"¿Firmaste los papeles con Deblin?"

-"Sí, y no intentes cambiarme el tema."

-"Te pago para trabajar Hakala, no para que pierdas el tiempo."

-"Soy tu socio, pero como amigo te digo que encerrarte aquí te dejará muerto" –se pasó una mano por los cabellos negros y suspiró para después retirarse.

Eran las tres de la mañana.

Tal vez sí era cierto que esa era la hora del demonio y a Seto Kaiba se le había metido, había que estar ciego para no verlo.

Claro que para él todo era muy diferente, porque todo se resumía en una simple ecuación:

Trabajo es a dinero, dinero es a no necesidades para él y para Mokuba, no necesidades para Mokuba es a buena vida para Mokuba y buena vida para Mokuba es a un buen futuro para Mokuba.

Y buen futuro tal vez, inconscientemente, quería decir que incluía cero torturas, cero presiones, cero trabajo duro y cero infancia perdida. Inconscientemente, tal vez…

Ahh… ósea que Mokuba había entrado justo en el segundo algoritmo de tan tremenda operación. Que como coeficiente nos daba de resultado una vida 'perfecta y sin problemas', según el gran CEO.

Excepto que todo coeficiente viene con un residuo.

Y en este caso, por más feo que se oyese la palabra residuo, ese era el resultado de la vida del castaño.

Un residuo de vida.

Porque el trabajo lo estaba acabando. Quisiera él o no quisiera él admitirlo.

-"_Apartas la mirada_" –murmuró su socio, antes de cerrar por completo la puerta, echándole un último vistazo al dueño de KC.

_¡Clic!_

Detuvo su teclear y tomó su móvil. Oprimió unos cuantos botones hasta acceder al mensaje que había recibido, era un mensaje muy escueto.

_Mokuba y yo te esperábamos para cenar, ahora está dormido. Y no te preocupes por desearme buenas noches, Kaiba, estoy creyendo que sería mejor que se las dijeras a KC. _

_El que envía: Yami Mutou 9931594132_

_Enviado: 28 enero 2006_

_3:15 a.m._

-"Kjj…" –bufó y cerró su celular de un sólo golpe. Cerró todas las ventanas, apagó y empacó su laptop en su portafolio.

Tomó el ascensor hacia la planta baja, apoyándose en una de las paredes con los ojos cerrados. En cuanto llegase a la mansión tendría que hablar seriamente con Mutou. Después de todo, Seto Kaiba no tiene por qué dar explicaciones de lo qué hace o no hace.

Se tomó la libertad de lanzar un suspiro y se preguntó, qué es lo que en realidad había sucedido. Y así, comenzó a recordar, pequeños fragmentos que lo decían todo y nada a la vez.

"_¿Seto? ¿Seto dónde estás? Ya casi es medianoche ¡Navidad! Por favor, responde hermano… pippppppp"._

_-"¿No irás a casa?" _

_-"Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer."_

_-"Pero ¿y tu familia?"_

_-"¿Y la empresa? Si yo no lo hago, ¿quién lo hará, Hakala? ¿Tú? No me hagas perder mi tiempo."_

_-"¿Y si tú no los cuidas, quién lo hará? Feliz Navidad Kaiba, Feliz Navidad."_

_- - -_

_-"¿Dónde estabas?" _

_-"No estoy para reclamos ahora, Mokuba."_

_-"¡Son las cinco de la mañana! -susurró enojado- No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho…"_

_-"¿Hacer qué?"_

_-"Olvídalo hermano, no quiero enojarme más contigo."_

_-"¿De qué rayos hablas?"_

_-"Feliz Cumpleaños, Yami."_

_-"Demonios…"_

_-"Buenas noches, hermano."_

_- - - _

_-"¡¿QUÉ RAYOS CREES QUÉ HACES?!"_

_-"No me grites."_

_-"¡Maldita sea, Seto! ¡No puedes irte!"_

_-"El contrato con los alemanes es muy importante para la empresa."_

_-"¿Y nosotros?"_

_-"Saldremos cuando regrese, si es lo que quieres."_

_-"¡SETO! –gritó al cerrarse la puerta-. Feliz aniversario…"_

El elevador se detuvo con un pequeño repicar alertando a su habitante. Las puertas se abrieron y el ojiazul salió con parsimonia y elegancia del gran edificio. Se detuvo en la acera y miró las grandes letras en neón: 'KC'.

¿Era eso lo que quería? ¿Era eso lo que Seto Kaiba, **en realidad**, quería?

-"Tonterías" –murmuró para dar media vuelta y subir a su limosina.

El camino sería largo y lo más seguro era que tanto el pelirrojo como su pequeño hermano ya estuviesen dormidos. Sería un viaje silencioso. Se talló los párpados con renuencia y nuevamente, se dio la libertad de ver el oscuro paisaje que se cernía a su alrededor a través de la ventana polarizada.

No era estúpido. Sabía que estaba dejando su vida de lado. No es que no se preocupara por su hermano o por su pareja.

Es sólo que… ¿esas cosas no eran tan importantes, cierto? Es decir, nunca abandonaría a su hermano, eso es claro. Aunque si lo analizaba mejor era a Mutou a quién en realidad tenía descuidado.

Pero Seto Kaiba no podía mostrarse diferente, porque por todos lados rondan sus enemigos. Quería a Mutou, en verdad… ¡entonces por qué demonios lo continuaba llamando Mutou!

El significado de eso…

Es que no era tan simple. Sí, lo amaba pero no podía decirlo. Sería un golpe a su orgullo.

Y cuando lo veía cerca de sus amigos, odiaba a sus amigos, porque se enfrascaba con ellos y a él lo relegaba; y no es que él fuese a darle el gusto de saberlo. Tampoco podía siquiera insinuárselo porque eso lo haría parecer débil y dependiente.

Y si hay algo que asustaba a Seto Kaiba, era la dependencia.

No necesitaba de nadie, pero sí quería tener a su lado a su hermano y a Yami. Con su hermano era distinto, porque eran familia.

Pero con Yami, era otro asunto. ¿No puedo vivir sin ti? Era la pregunta que odiaba y temía algún día responder con un 'no, no puedo'. Porque sí podía, o eso quería creer; además, si le decía a Yami se sentiría obligado a incluirlo en todas las conversaciones, lo cual le sería realmente fastidioso porque sería como estar recibiendo la lástima de quien menos quieres recibirla.

De modo que, lo quería cerca pero le asustaba tenerlo cerca; quería que sólo estuviera con él, pero tampoco podía decirlo ni permitirlo, porque eso lo haría dependiente de alguien; quería que siempre pensará en él, pero eso podría considerarse como compasión por ser ajeno a sus compañeros, y el CEO no necesitaba la compasión de nadie.

Era así de sencillo de comprender, al menos para la visión que el castaño tenía.

Claro, cabe recordar que el Ceo era único en su especie.

Él no creía en palabras de amor…

Él nunca fue entrenado para amar porque para Gozaburo, él fue su más grande creación, su mejor invento, el perfecto enemigo, y quizás la más perfecta máquina de guerra de todas las que había ideado.

Tan perfecta como para haber cobrado vida y dispararse en contra suya.

Decir 'te quiero', 'te amo', o mejor dicho: 'TE NECESITO', era como querer que un mudo hablase de buenas a primeras. De todos modos, él no necesitaba decir eso porque Yami lo sabía de antemano. ¿O sí necesitaba decirlo? Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué decir tales palabras?

Mutou ya lo sabe… eso es una pérdida de tiempo. Las palabras no lo son todo.

Es decir, nunca se molestó en decirle a Mokuba ese tipo de cosas, y su hermano sabe que lo quiere, siempre lo supo. ¿Qué diferencia habría con el amatistas?

Volvió a tallarse los párpados, demasiadas preguntas y no estaba de humor para revisarlas todas, una por una. Amaba a Mutou y punto.

Sin embargo, sabía que algo andaba mal. Algo estaba haciendo mal. O tal vez no era él, tal vez era Mutou el culpable. Sí, eso debía ser, porque Seto Kaiba no puede cometer errores.

-"Esto no me puede estar pasando…" –sintió una opresión dentro de sí mismo, y por primera vez, Seto Kaiba sintió dolor verdadero.

Y era tan profundo que nunca antes había podido darse cuenta de su existencia. Él siempre creyó que los detalles eran nimiedades. Y que las nimiedades eran molestias, y que las molestias no servían… y así sucesivamente…

_**¡CRASH!**_

Retiró un mechón de su rostro y vio de reojo la ventana, comenzaba entonces a llover y las gotas golpeteaban con vehemencia el techo del carro oscuro.

Tal vez nadie entendía a Seto Kaiba.

Era demasiado… distinto…

Demasiado.

Sinónimo de bastante, excéntrico, estrambótico… sinónimo de un hombre frío y antónimo, quizás, de otro enigmático y de ojos amatistas.

Y vio las gotas caer. Gotas finas y hermosas, y sin embargo caían y se estrellaban contra el suelo; por un momento, el castaño se sintió reconocido con ellas. Porque ninguna gota de agua es igual a otra.

Como los copos de nieve.

Y por primera vez, en muchos años, en muchos días, en un millón de segundos, sintió la necesidad de llorar; y como otras tantas veces intentó reprimirse, porque su conciencia decía que tenía que llorar y su razón que no debía de ser tan débil.

Su corazón, mientras tanto, sollozaba en silencio. Se había cansado de tratar con el frío y robótico CEO.

Tapó sus ojos y se echó a llorar, suavemente, sin que su chofer se diera cuenta de su estado. Seto Kaiba no llora, no llora, se repetía una y otra vez en su mente.

-"Yo…"

…me siento mal…

" – " – "

-"No sé qué pasó."

-"Lo conoces, sabes cómo es… tienes que…"

-"¡NO! ¡Estoy cansado! Cansado y herido… -murmuró-… comprende. Lo he intentado todo, pero nada parece funcionar."

Azotó sus manos contra la mesita de cristal mientras dejaba las lágrimas caer sobre su superficie transparente.

-"Por favor… me duele, Yugi, me duele…"

-"Lo sé."

El más pequeño se acercó a su contraparte y se sentó a su lado. Un relámpago iluminó la casa Mutou y Yami comenzó a tener espasmos mientras sollozaba. Su hikari se sintió terrible de verlo de esa forma, acabado y llorando.

Pero él también sabía cómo era el CEO. Y también sabía, que quizás, quien más sufría era el mismo castaño.

-"Está bien, no estás solo…" –sus palabras fueron un susurro acompañadas por un leve masaje en la espalda.

…_solíamos amarnos el uno al otro…_

" – " – "

-"¿Viene para acá?"

-"Sí… lo vi muy mal…"

-"Él ya no me quiere contar nada… ¿qué se supone que haga?"

-"Es tu hermano, Mokuba, ayúdalo. Se está muriendo…" –y cortó la llamada.

Rex Hakala suspiró con pesar, recordando cuantas veces Seto Kaiba le había fallado a sus seres amados. Se hundía como una roca y no quería que nadie le diese la mano.

-"Si vives por la espada, morirás por el filo…"

Sus orbes esmeraldas tintinearon al ver la lluvia caer a través del ventanal de una cafetería en el centro de Domino.

Tenía un mal presentimiento.

" – " – "

-"¡¿Cómo que no está?!" –el grito llegó hasta la segunda planta, avisando al pequeño Kaiba que su hermano había arribado a casa.

-"¿Seto?" –preguntó tembloroso, asomándose por las escaleras.

-"¿Dónde está Yami?"

El reclamo fue tan fuerte y severo que el pequeño tembló ligeramente y le observó con temor.

-"F-fue a la Tienda d-de Juegos…"

-"Moki, yo…" –se detuvo al ver como su hermano salía corriendo a su habitación y un portazo se dejaba escuchar.

Apretó sus puños y mordió sus labios, haciéndolos sangrar. Él no podía cometer errores. ¡Maldita sea, ÉL NO PODÍA! Entonces, ¡¿qué demonios estaba ocurriendo?!

-"Señor… ¿se siente bien?"

_...vivir por los dos…_

La pregunta le hizo enfadar más, pero se contuvo. El sirviente que le hablaba estaba a sus espaldas, así que el sólo se mantuvo allí, quieto, de pie por unos cuantos segundos.

Ninguna palabra salió de su boca.

Respiró con suavidad y se encaminó hacia las escaleras.

Objetivo: El estudio.

Propósito: Aliviar el dolor.

-"¿Qué le pasa al señor Kaiba?" –preguntó la cocinera al acercarse a la ama de llaves quien llevaba rato observando.

-"No sé. Pero no es él mismo."

_**¡¡AGHH!!**_

-"¡MALDITA SEA! ¡¡MALDITA SEA, MUTOU!!"

_**¡¡CRASH!!**_

-"¡Esto no es fácil para mí! No soy perfecto, ¡¡¡no lo soy!!!"

_**¡¡¡SLAP!!!**_

-"¡NO TIENES DERECHO A HACERME ESTO! ¡ESTOY HARTO!"

Con el estudio desordenado, los muebles boca abajo, el escritorio en el suelo y todo destrozado -pero no más que su corazón-, el CEO se dejó caer al suelo, recargándose en la pared.

Y comenzó a reír porque era tan patético.

Sufría por amor.

Sufría de dolor.

Sufría por algo estúpido, cursi y sin sentido.

Y se repetía que era porque él era estúpido, cursi y sin sentido.

No sabía cuando había llegado a esos límites, porque él siempre pensó que todo lo tenía controlado. Porque el control daba poder, el poder le gustaba. Pero si pierdes el control, pierdes el carril, ahí ya no le gustaba el asunto.

Así que se dijo que colocaría murallas tan altas como las de un castillo y tan frías como los casquetes polares.

Todo iba bien hasta que su castillo polar se le derrumbó.

Entonces perdió el control y no supo qué hacer, se hundió más y más entre los escombros.

Y pensó lo peor. Pensó que Yami tal vez se iría con alguien que sí le demostrase su amor o que hiciera lo que él nunca pudo hacer. Se imaginó como alguien más le decía que le amaba y le abrazaba. El CEO apretó los puños para retener su tristeza enrabietada.

Seto Kaiba se sentía herido.

…_una mentira disfrazada, entonces…_

Y era el sentimiento más horrible y doloroso que alguna vez hubiese sentido, las lágrimas luchaban por salir y él batallaba por evitarlo. Se arrepintió de todo.

De amar.

De darse la oportunidad.

De bajar la guardia.

De dejar a Yami conocerle.

De ser tan estúpido como para creer que él se merecía algo como eso.

Un sollozo ronco salió de su boca, ni uno más ni uno menos. No fue entrenado para amar y eso no se podía cambiar; bien, ahora lo sabía.

El amor no existía. Siempre fue su imaginación. Un engaño. Una vil trampa.

Y él cayó.

-"Es suficiente… yo no puedo ser así, no puedo vivir así…" –se tragó las lágrimas y se sacudió su gabardina blanca.

Se acercó al escritorio y tomó un espejo quebradizo y delgado.

-"No soy… yo…"

Dejó el objeto en su lugar y salió de su estudio. Se dirigió a su habitación y comenzó a buscar en su armario.

" – " – "

-"¿Hola?"

-"¿El amo está con usted?"

-"No, Judith. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

-"Ah… no… curiosidad…" –la voz femenina al otro lado de la línea se oyó trémula.

-"Judith ¿qué está pasando?"

-"………"

-"¿Judith?"

-"…bip…bip…"

-"¡Judith!"

Rápidamente empezó a digitar unos números y esperó a que le contestarán del otro lado.

_-"El número que usted marcó está fuera de servicio, gracias."_

-"¡Demonios!"

-"¿Yami?"

-"Judith me habló Yugi…"

-"¿La cocinera? ¿Y qué te dijo?

-"Que no sabe dónde está Seto."

" – " – "

Una vez existió una criatura muy poderosa, tanto que los Dioses eran basura comparada con ella. Nadie podía hacerle frente.

Tenía mil rostros y cada uno de ellos era diferente. Podía ser una cara fría, tierna, amable, cruel, agresiva, enferma, inocente, ingenua, posesiva… pero siempre devoraba a quien se atrevía a mirarle la faz.

La mitad le adoraba y la otra mitad le temía.

Entonces, un muchacho intentó detenerla, porque lo estaba destruyendo todo. Así que, se colocó delante de ella y le habló.

-"¿Por qué haces esto?" –le preguntó el muchacho.

-"Porque es para lo que fui creada."

-"Pero duele…"

-"………."

-"Lo destrozas todo ¿sabías?"

-"No… tú me destrozas a mí."

-"¿Cómo puedo hacer eso?"

-"Porque me ves con malos ojos… y yo soy un reflejo de ti…"

-"El Amor no debería ser así."

-"…entonces no me hagas ser así…"

…_¿eres mi amigo o mi enemigo?..._

_**¡CRASH!**_

El trueno fue tan fuerte que dejó sordo por unos segundos al conductor. Pero realmente eso ya no tenía importancia, los sentidos y el corazón se le morían lentamente, se derretían de una forma tan dolorosa que se le antojó espeluznante.

Oh, sí. Seto Kaiba se sentía como un estúpido.

¿Cómo había podido enamorarse de alguien? Porque la mente humana es muy débil, así como el corazón.

¿Por qué Yami? El Amor no se busca… se encuentra…

¿Por qué si había tantas personas a su alrededor, por qué de todos elegir a una persona que sólo le haría daño? Porque se ama y se sufre, no se sabe, esa persona es única para ti…

¿Por qué duele? Porque, Seto Kaiba, no eres una máquina, eres un ser humano.

-"¡Maldita sea! Maldito seas…" –el volante se estremeció al sentir el repentino golpe por parte de los puños del castaño.

Se limpió las lágrimas con una velocidad rabiosa mientras intentaba contener sus espasmos. Llorar era una nueva emoción experimentada por su alma, y no le agradaba en absoluto, le desgarraba…

NO.

No quería.

No quería sufrir…

-"Yo te di todo, confíe en ti, te confíe mi hermano y mi corazón Mutou… por qué tú no intentaste entenderme, yo lo arriesgué todo por ti… ¿no valgo yo lo suficiente como para que tú también te arriesgues por mí?" –dejó de apretar el acelerador mientras hundía su cabeza entre los brazos recostados sobre el volante.

El claxon hizo un leve y rápido repiqueteo.

La voz del castaño ya murmuraba cosas inteligibles para el cerebro pero importantes para el corazón. Su respiración se normalizaba y sin embargo, sus lágrimas salían como si nada, y él no hacía nada por impedirlo.

Amar duele, y ya era hora de que el castaño lo aprendiera.

Sin dolor no hay Amor. Porque el dolor te dice y te enseña cuánto y cómo amaste, erraste, avanzaste y perdiste. Todo mundo pasaba por ello, tenía que.

Un trueno retumbó y alumbró el automóvil varado en algún llano desierto donde todo lo que se veía era la carretera sin fin y el pobre pastizal pretendiendo sobrevivir en el árido suelo. Su ocupante abrió la portezuela y se bajó para después dejarse resbalar contra el coche, quedando recostado de espaldas al mismo.

Lo último que tenía en mente era su gabardina mojada y una probable pulmonía.

Se sentía fatal. Enfermo de Amor.

Él, Seto Kaiba, estaba llorando y sufriendo.

…_las promesas eran sólo consentimientos vacíos…_

-"Supongo, que era esto lo que querías…" –susurró con la voz entrecortada.

Abrazó sus rodillas y apoyó su cabeza sobre ellas, porque tenía frío, sentía miedo y dolía amarle. Y sin embargo, no quería dejarle ir.

Así que ahora, el dueño de Kaiba Corp, se sentía normal, tan frágil… todo era tan real y tan endemoniadamente doloroso… odiaba sus sentimientos y odiaba a su corazón porque lo lastimaban tanto, lo estaban matando. Lo hacían débil.

Le hubiese gustado decir que detestaba a Yami, que todo fue una confusión, un cruel juego donde la palabra Kaiba significaba error y no cabía allí. Yami Mutou estaba asesinando su espíritu y su corazón de una manera de la cual nunca creyó ser capaz experimentar.

La sensación era horrible y sofocante, como si se estuviera atrapado bajo la carroza de un automóvil y no se pudiera respirar; entonces, la desesperación te hacía presa y todo lo que uno quería era huir.

Pero Seto Kaiba no huía.

No él.

" – " – "

-"Vamos Seto, tienes que responder ¡demonios! –maldijo por quinta vez e intentó volver a marcar a su celular… muerto…- Seto… por favor… por favor responde…"

_**¡CRASH!**_

Un rayo cayó a un lado de la carretera cegando el camino del tricolor, éste tan sólo cerró los ojos y viró el volante violentamente lejos del haz de luz. El carro dio un giro de 180° y después se detuvo, dejando las marcas de las llantas sobre el asfalto y la arena, sobre la cual se había derrapado.

La respiración del pelirrojo era vertiginosa y sus ojos estaban desorbitados. Aquello no podía terminar bien.

Otro relámpago alumbró el cielo y a lo lejos pudo vislumbrar otro coche. Y por supuesto, a Seto Kaiba acurrucado bajo la lluvia, mojándose encarecidamente.

Apagó el carro y bajó de él, con paso inseguro. Ese no podía ser Seto Kaiba… no el Gran y Frío Seto Kaiba…

Sin embargo, no hay grandes ni fríos para el Amor.

Rápidamente sacó un paraguas de la cajuela del coche y lo abrió para protegerse de la lluvia. Caminó unos metros y se detuvo, a unos pasos de él, porque no sabía qué decir.

No había ningún manual que le dijese cómo actuar en esos momentos.

-"Seto…"

-"Vete."

_...una inocente muestra de afecto…_

_**¡CRASH!**_

Fue un siseo venenoso, como el de una serpiente, pero sus ojos aún insistían en acunar sus continuas lágrimas. Su mirada estaba llena de un enojo calmo que provocaba escalofríos.

Aún así, Yami no se movió.

-"Tenemos que hablar, no podemos seguir así" –intentó refutar.

-"Oh, ¿eso crees? ¿Cuándo lo descubriste, eh?" –sus susurros amenazantes tan sólo eran acompañados por el tiritar de su cuerpo.

Abrazó más fuerte sus piernas y se atrevió a levantar su cabeza, chocando miradas. Atemu entonces notó el dolor en las iris azulinas que no dejaban de temblar…

…tanto por el frío como por el sufrimiento. A través de los milenios, él aprendió a interpretar esos ojos…

-"No me hables así, no eres el único que está sufriendo" –reprochó.

-"¿Y tú sufres? No me comprendes ¡nunca lo hiciste! ¿Qué pretendes aquí, Mutuo? ¿Venir, hacerte la víctima y que yo vuelva a ser el mismo idiota de antes? ¡¿Quién carajos te crees que soy?!"

El tricolor se mordió los labios, era doloroso oír a su pareja llamarlo por su apellido, y no sólo eso, hacerlo de forma… enfurecida…

-"¿Es así como ves lo nuestro? Claro siempre lo supe ¡lo sabía! Yo no te importaba ¡¿y sabes por qué?! -se detuvo un momento, y eso bastó para que la voz se le quebrase-. Porque tú nunca me amaste, siempre fue la maldita empresa antes que yo, siempre yo al último, ¡AL ÚLTIMO! No valía la pena para ti ni para tu tiempo, por eso siempre me dejabas plantado ¡¿no?! Todo estaba por encima mío ¿dónde estaba yo, dónde Seto? Dímelo porque quiero saberlo… ¡dímelo!"

_**¡CRASH!**_

El pelirrojo terminó hincado frente al ojiazul, rabiando y llorando. Porque Seto Kaiba siempre se acordaba de la empresa, siempre se acordaba de su hermano, siempre de su trabajo y cuando se trataba de él… nada…

Incluso parecía como si no existiese…

Él estaba muy abajo en sus intereses y eso le dolía mucho, porque quería formar parte de su vida, pero el CEO lo sacaba de ella. Lo alejaba.

-"Todo esto fue un error."

-"¿Es todo lo que me dirás? ¿Qué soy un error?" –sollozó.

…_intento tocar tu mano…_

-"¿No lo entiendes? No funciona, tú sólo me haces daño y yo no puedo sufrir, NO lo acepto" –declaró parcamente.

-"Tú también me has dañado y no ves que haya huido ¿por qué si yo me arriesgue todos estos meses por ti para verte cambiar, tú no puedes hacer lo mismo por mí? ¿No valgo yo lo suficiente para arriesgarte?"

-"No pienso volver a esto, es deprimente para mí y no puedo permitírmelo."

-"Ya veo. Tenía razón –sonrió tristemente-, no te importo. Sólo soy una terrible carga para el Gran CEO de Kaiba Corp ¿qué se me está olvidando? Oh sí, tú no sientes, no debes porque eso te hará más débil –calló por unos segundos-. Eso es muy egoísta de tu parte ¿sabías que me duele saberlo?" –musitó herido.

-"Claro que me importas…"

-"Entonces por qué nunca lo demostraste, ¿qué no entiendes que yo di todo por ti? Pues muchas gracias Seto Kaiba, felicidades, me has roto el corazón."

-"No entiendes…"

-"Oh no, te equivocas, entiendo, entiendo que desconfíes de mí porque no me necesitas y sólo soy un estorbo ¿pero sabes qué? No lo soy, es una lástima que no puedas verlo" –espetó herido mientras se levantaba y cerraba su sombrilla negra.

Un relámpago iluminó su silueta y él tan sólo cerró los ojos sintiendo el agua mojarle, y dejó la sombrilla en el suelo, justo enfrente del castaño.

-"Quédatela, la necesitarás más que yo."

-"Yami, comprende…"

-"No Kaiba… -y sí, Seto supo que ya no volvería a oír su nombre salir de esos labios-… ahórrate las palabras porque no creo que nos veamos en mucho tiempo, así que adiós. Despídeme de Mokuba."

…_un holograma…_

El castaño se quedó allí, bajo la lluvia, observando como su amante se alejaba de su lado, tal vez para siempre. Pensó en ponerse de pie y gritarle que lo amaba y que no quería perderlo.

Porque así era, no deseaba perderlo.

Empero, su orgullo era más grande y no lo hizo. Esas cosas no iban con él.

El motor del deportivo azul se escuchó y el auto viró regresando a la carretera para después desaparecer por el mismo camino por el que había llegado.

Yami, no, Mutou. Mutou se había ido.

Y eso era lo mejor, se decía.

-"…adiós…" –susurró débilmente.

" – " – "

Cuenta una leyenda, que hace mucho tiempo existió un ángel blanco en los cielos, que amaba tanto la vida y odiaba tanto la guerra, que a pesar de ser de una raza guerrera, traicionó a los suyos.

Robó algo muy importante para su arcángel superior y huyó. Pero, en su descuido, en vez de caer en la Tierra cayó al Infierno.

Allí, entre la oscuridad y las llamas, conoció a un ángel negro. Y de alguna forma, el demonio terminó ayudándole a regresar al cielo, lo cual él otro agradeció eterna y profundamente. Una vez a salvo, el ángel se dio cuenta de algo.

Eran diferentes, demasiado.

Y sin embargo, no quería despedirse… quería estar a su lado.

Así que le invitó a huir juntos a la Tierra, los perseguirían, sí, pero podrían salir adelante juntos. Ambos querían estar juntos.

Cuenta la leyenda, que el Infierno y el Cielo eran tan lejanos y creados para mantener una barrera entre los dos. Finalmente y de igual manera, los dos ángeles fueron separados, porque era imposible su unión.

Eran distintos y pertenecían a lugares distintos. Debían de odiarse.

Los suyos estaban muy enojados y sus superiores les castigaron para que aprendiesen. Prepararon un veneno muy poderoso pero no lo suficiente para matarlos, eso no. Ese día los cielos rugieron y la Tierra tembló de ira.

Se creó el portón del Cielo y el portón del Infierno.

El veneno tenía una etiqueta y se llamaba: Soledad.

Pero para ellos, no existía ninguna cura.

" – " – "

Su cuerpo dio un espasmo involuntario y pasó una mano por los mechones que yacían pegados a su frente debido a la humedad. Se sentía tan frío y lejos de todo.

Enterró su rostro entre sus manos y se maldijo. Un adiós no debía de doler tanto… no de esa forma…

-"Patético… eres patético Seto Kaiba…" –murmuró riéndose de sí mismo, una risa ligera y afligida.

¿Por qué Yami no volvía?

¿Por qué no daba la vuelta?

¿Por qué lo dejaba así?

-"…….." –Seto nunca lo diría, pero él quería que regresase.

Lo necesitaba tanto.

…_¿aún sigues allí?..._

_**¡CRASH!**_

_**¡¡CLANK!!**_

El claxon sonó y las luces del auto alumbraron por completo al castaño, obligándolo a proteger sus ojos con su brazo. Alzó la vista.

¿Yami?

Una sombra bajó del auto y se agachó enfrente suyo. La decepción cubrió al ojiazul, pero supo disimularlo; aquella persona no tenía el cabello rojo ni los ojos amatistas tan únicos y tercos como los que él añoraba en esos momentos.

No era Yami.

-"Judith me llamó diciendo que habías salido en medio de esta tormenta… ¿qué sucedió?"

-"Esta tormenta no se compara con la que llevo dentro" –contestó tan bajo que su interlocutor no puedo escucharlo.

Y lo mejor era no preguntar, por ahora.

-"Kaiba, vamos a casa."

Su socio lo tomó del brazo izquierdo y le ayudó a levantarse y a caminar, hasta llegar a su convertible negro. Cerró la puerta del castaño y antes de dirigirse a su asiento, reconoció la sombrilla cerca del auto del CEO.

Sacó su celular y llamó.

-"Mokuba, pide que una grúa recoja el coche de tu hermano, por favor."

" – " – "

Guardó su móvil y se dirigió a la ventana, observando la lluvia copiosa que caía en toda la Mansión. Se encontraba en el estudio, había terminado al fin de arreglar y acomodar todo el desastre que seguramente había cometido el ojiazul en un arranque de ira.

-"¿Puedo pasar?" –mencionó la voz tocando levemente la portezuela.

-"¡¿Yami?!" –murmuró sorprendido al darse la vuelta.

-"Hola, Mokuba. Necesito hablar contigo."

" – " – "

-"¡¿Qué tú le dijiste qué?!" –fue el grito opacado por el frenazo que dio el carro.

El silencio reinó por minutos. El esmeraldas cerró los ojos y se tomó la frente… aquello no podía ser cierto…

-"Seto… ¿qué es lo que él te ha hecho?" –susurró.

-"Mal, está mal, yo no puedo amarlo."

-"¡LO TENÍAS TODO! ¡IMBÉCIL!"

…_solíamos amarnos el uno al otro…_

_**¡CRASH!**_

Los ojos azules le miraron, enfadados, incomprendidos… arrepentidos.

El corazón le dolía.

Seto Kaiba le tomó del cuello de la camisa y le observó amenazadoramente, quería golpearlo. Mas el castaño se contuvo, suspiró rabiosamente y soltó a su compañero de manera brusca, tenía que controlarse.

Hakala se quedó callado, sin apartar la mirada de su jefe y amigo.

-"De verás estás mal –murmuró llamando la atención del CEO-. De acuerdo Kaiba, si esto es realmente lo que quieres, esto tendrás –las últimas palabras fueron pronunciadas con dolor-. Te llevaré a casa" –terminó en un suspiró y arrancó el coche.

**¿Esto es realmente lo que quieres?**

Las palabras zumbaban una y otra vez en su cabeza, como una penetrante sentencia de muerte. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Pensar metódicamente en la mejor solución? ¿Sopesar opciones? ¿Buscar algún factor que…?

-"Yami no es una máquina –interrumpió sus pensamientos-, no puedes simplemente desconectarlo cuando quieres y repararlo cuando sea más seguro, así no funciona."

El ojiazul no dijo nada. Pero sí pensó en todo.

_...vivir por los dos…_

" – " – "

_-"Kaiba… si lo que quieres es pelear, olvídalo, yo ya no quiero luchar contra ti…"_

_Las luces de la ciudad filtraban levemente la ventana de la oficina del CEO, el reloj de la corporación marcaba con sus manecillas gigantescas las 9:00 p.m. _

_-"No quiero pelear."_

_-"¿Entonces? ¿Pretendes que crea que me citaste aquí solamente para platicar como buenos amigos?"_

_El silencio del más alto desesperó al tricolor. Yami apretó los puños con enojo al sentirse ignorado y abrió la boca para reclamarle a su eterno enemigo en el momento en que el castaño le besó lo labios._

_Mutou quiso combatir._

_Porque era una trampa. Un juego._

_Kaiba siempre quería ser el mejor en todos los juegos._

_Quería ganar… pero esta vez Yami ansiaba perder…_

_-"Te juro, Kaiba –susurró el pelirrojo a milímetros de la boca del dueño de KC-, que si esto es otra de tus maneras enfermas de humillarme… te mato."_

_-"Seto."_

_-"¿Qué?"_

_-"Olvídalo" –y le volvió a besar._

" – " – "

-"Los demás me atacarán, eso hacen todos."

-"¿En serio? –se volteó a verle- Tú mismo eres tu peor enemigo ahora, los demás son sólo espectadores. No dejes que lo disfruten."

-"………"

_**¡CRASH!**_

Las gotas sobre el convertible cesaron poco a poco y el frío se convirtió en una brisa fresca, heladora de sentidos e incentivante de emociones.

…_una mentira disfrazada, entonces…_

Para todo siempre había un 'pero'.

Para los 'peros', una solución científica.

Y lo que no tenía solución científica, sencillamente no servía y era desechado al instante por la mente del joven más rico en todo Domino.

Y tan pobre en todo el mundo, pues no sabía qué era lo que en verdad perseguía. Habían muchas personas allá afuera; mas existía un sólo Yami Mutou.

Tomó su celular, abrió la tapa y tecleó unas cuantas instrucciones:

_Mokuba y yo te esperábamos para cenar, ahora está dormido. Y no te preocupes por desearme buenas noches, Kaiba, estoy creyendo que sería mejor que se las dijeras a KC. _

_El que envía: Yami Mutou 9931594132_

_Enviado: 28 enero 2006_

_3:15 a.m._

_**¡CRASH!**_

Rugió el último trueno de la tarde.

-"Hakala…"

-"Dime."

Costó trabajo, pero ya tenía una respuesta. Su respuesta.

-"Quiero a Yami Mutou."

El ojiverde sonrió y pisó el acelerador. Sabía que el aludido debía de estar en la Mansión, así se lo había informado Judith.

" – " – "

-"¿Eso quiere decir que no quieres a Seto?" –inquirió herido.

-"No, no Mokuba…"

-"¿Entonces?"

El rey de los juegos apartó la mirada de los acuosos ojos grises del Kaiba menor… por supuesto que amaba a su hermano…

-"No está… funcionando…"

-"Dale otra oportunidad" –chilló/suplicó.

-"Mokuba…"

La oración quedó suspendida en el aire, no quería lastimar al pequeño con sus palabras, ¿cómo decirle? ¿Cómo explicarle?

¿Cómo entender que todo… debía… terminar?

-"Por favor, ¡por favor Yami! Conoces a mi hermano, esto le es muy difícil, no está acostumbrado… por favor, quédate, si tú te vas él, él… por favor… ¡no quiero que vuelva ser el de antes! ¡Eso no!"

El corazón se le partió al pelirrojo. Mokuba Kaiba estaba postrado a sus pies, de rodillas y llorando, implorándole que no se fuera. No quería perder de nuevo al castaño.

-"…ojala y se me olvidará hasta tu nombre…" –sollozó quedito el Campeón de Duelos, sin que el otro le escuchara.

Se levantó del sofá y se encaminó a la puerta del estudio, mas cuando quiso abrirla el pelinegro le sostuvo de su camiseta negra, suplicante. Allí estaba el hijo adoptivo y menor de Gozaburo, de pie y mordiéndose los labios, dolido y gimoteando.

-"¿Qué hago, Y-Yami? ¿Qué hag-o para q-que te q-quedes?"

-"……… -el tricolor se dio la vuelta, se agachó y tomó entre sus manos la carita del niño, le besó la frente-… perdona a este insensible –sollozó-, ¿sí? Lo siento Moki… de verás que no sabes cuánto lo siento…" –murmuró con voz quebrada mientras se paraba y salía de allí.

…_¿eres amigo o enemigo?..._

El niño se quedó en el cuarto, hipando. Se pasó el brazo bruscamente en el rostro y cerró sus ojos.

-"¿Señoriíto?" –se escuchó por la puerta entreabierta.

-"¿Qué le diré a Seto, Judith?"

-"Shh…"

La cocinera se acercó y abrazó a su señor, con fraternidad, y le acarició los cabellos.

-"Dile que estás allí y que nunca lo abandonarás, eso le agradará escucharlo."

" – " – "

Lo más valioso para una persona siempre se pierde, en alguna ocasión, y es allí que cuando lo recupera ve lo maravilloso de su existencia.

Mas Seto Kaiba no perdía frente nada ni nadie, y perderlo a él, no era una opción. El Rey de los Juegos siempre había sido su inspiración, siempre lo llevaba a superar sus límites, a ser más fuerte, a querer derrotarlo.

Sin Yami ¿qué sería de él mismo? ¿Contra quien mediría fuerzas? ¿Quién le haría sentir la vida viva… ¿quién se quedaría a su lado…?

-"¿Qué haces?"

-"¿Qué no ves?" –fue la tosca respuesta del castaño.

Los ojos verdes siguieron el movimiento de las manos al interior de la gabardina blanca, de la cual extrajeron un móvil. Pronto comenzó a marcar teclas por aquí y por allá y aguardó una respuesta del otro lado.

Los portones negros de la Mansión Kaiba hacían su rechinido al recibir a su dueño.

" – " – "

-"¿Señor, es cierto?" –cuestionó la voz ronca del jardinero.

-"¿Qué cosa Esteban?"

-"Que se marcha…"

_**¡BIIIPPP!**_

-"Yo… espera un segundo –hizo un ademán con la mano derecha y respondió la llamada- ¿Quién habla?"

_-"Yami…"_

-"………"

_-"Contesta, __**sé**__ que estás ahí."_

-"¿Señor? ¿Sucede algo malo?"

Tuvo la sensación más extraña y aterradora del mundo, porque no sabía ni siquiera que era lo que estaba sintiendo en su interior en esos momentos. Un hormigueo que calaba todo su ser y lo orillaba a desear derramar muchas lágrimas, lágrimas que ya no podían contener todo ese dolor.

No quería regresar a esa vida fría.

No quería dañarse más.

Pero sobre todo, no quería vivir una vida plástica al lado de Seto Kaiba, porque eso lo estaba matando desde un principio y es por eso que ahora huía.

-"El Rey de los Juegos perdió, tu ganaste Kaiba, has ganado –su voz se quebró-. Disfruta tu premio" –y cortó la llamada.

…_amarnos el uno al otro…_

-"Señor, ¿pero qué sucede? ¿Por qué llora?"

-"Esteban… siempre me encantaron los tulipanes naranjas."

El jardinero iba a replicar, mas calló al instante. Su patrón se acercó a una parcela de sus tulipanes y se agachó, las observó con ternura infinita y Esteban vio el brillo en sus ojos.

Se preguntó si era la emoción o eran sus lágrimas.

-"El amo Kaiba también adora estas flores…"

" – " – "

_-"¿Tulipanes?_

_-"No me gustan las rosas, son muy típicas."_

_-"¿Por qué tulipanes?"_

_-"A mi madre le encantaban, además, te ves muy bien con ellos."_

_-"Diferente a todos –suspiró-, ¿sabes? Creo que puedo acostumbrarme, son hermosos…"_

_-"Feliz Aniversario, Yami."_

_-"Feliz Aniversario, amor."_

" – " – "

-"Hakala ¡detén el auto!"

El pelinegro no dijo nada, estrechó los ojos y movió el volante. El carro se detuvo ante el inmenso jardín de flores. El CEO bajó del auto aún sosteniendo su celular y contempló a su pareja con súplica.

Ardía, algo en su interior ardía mucho y quería detenerlo, ya no lo soportaba más, ya no quería fingir…

¡Él no **tenía** que ser así! Era Seto Kaiba, un huérfano, un ser humano… ¡¡**un ser humano**!! Quería cometer errores, tener una familia, pelear con su pareja, mostrar sus sentimientos a las personas que más amaba en este mundo, sentir amor.

Deseaba amar y ser amado, porque ahora se daba cuenta, que no importase cuánto se pudiese lastimar, él no podría vivir sin eso. Había estado demasiado tiempo ignorando lo que en verdad anhelaba. Odiaba perder el control, sí… pero el control lo estaba volviendo loco, él sólo ya no podía…

-"Lo siento… lo siento mucho, Yami…"

_...vivir por los dos…_

Meses, sin embargo, por primera vez comprendió el valor de sus palabras. Yami sí necesitaba oírlas de su boca, necesitaba hacerle saber que sí le importaba por más tarde que fuera, no quería perderlo.

No más.

Lo admitía. Toda su maldita vida estaba en el Faraón y aunque eso lo asustaba, sabía que ninguna otra persona en el mundo podría ocupar ese lugar, él **jamás** lo permitiría. Él… dependía de Yami…

Y esa dependencia, que tanto lo había atormentado por mucho tiempo, ahora rogaba por no esfumarse.

El campeón de los duelos se levantó y observó al ojiazul. No entendía ¿por qué lo sentía? ¿Por qué ahora?

-"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me lo dices luego de tanto tiempo Seto?" –habló pasito.

Se habían dicho cosas terribles pero verdaderas, porque el corazón ya no podía acallar lo que lo estaba matando. Lo único que podía asesinar a un corazón era otro, de la misma forma en que también podía complementarlo.

Empero, ambos habían demostrado demasiado orgullo y guardado todas esas palabras donde creían podían desaparecer y no les causarían más daño.

Entonces, podían sentir el frío, pues ya habían conocido lo que era el confortante calor del otro.

-"No te vayas…"

El móvil cayó contra el suave pasto y su dueño caminó hasta estar frente a frente con aquellos brillantes ojos rubíes. Tomó una de sus manos y la besó con devoción.

-"No me abandones –susurró débilmente y el tricolor sintió el temblor de sus manos-, no tenía nada…"

-"Seto, yo…"

-"Y contigo soy feliz… puedo sentirlo, en serio puedo sentirlo…" –sollozó.

El jardinero sonrío y volteó a ver al empleado de su patrón, quien cerraba la puerta de su convertible y le devolvía la sonrisa, agradecido. Ambos se retiraron a la mansión en silencio.

-"Yo también soy feliz contigo, pero me lastimaste y yo ya me cansé, duele mucho" –susurró.

-"No quise…"

El pelirrojo acunó entre sus manos el rostro moreno y le dio un suave beso en los labios, una bienvenida a su corazón. Porque ya no estaría solo. Abrazó con fuerzas a su antiguo sacerdote y cerró los ojos con fuerza, cuánto lo había extrañado.

-"¿Tienes una mínima idea de cuánto dolió?" –musitó sobre su hombro.

-"Creo que sí."

-"¿Por qué tardaste mucho en venir Seto?"

-"Tenía miedo."

…_¿eres amigo o enemigo?..._

Y con eso Yami Mutou lo comprendió todo.

Seto Kaiba podía derribar y construir corporaciones, enfrentar a monstruos terribles y vencerlos, intimidar a los más tramposos empresarios y reporteros; pero nunca había dejado libre sus sentimientos, siempre los había reprimido, ocultos donde nadie pudiera agredirlos y donde él no pudiera usarlos.

Estaban encerrados bajo llave.

Pues su creencia era que demasiada luz podía cegar a uno.

Y en su descuido, olvidó lo que la gente olvida: Que demasiada oscuridad podía perdernos también.

-"¿Y no pudiste confiar un poquito en mí? –cuestionó limpiando suavemente una lágrima de aquellos hermosos ojos azules- Mírame Seto ¿qué ves?"

-"Un corazón roto."

-"No lo negaré –gimió-. ¿Sigues creyendo que soy un error?"

Por mucho tiempo el amatistas lo había visto. Seto sufría por dentro, y lo peor, lo callaba.

Deseó ayudarlo, no obstante, cada vez que quiso acercarse, el castaño lo repelía o le reviraba la situación. Yami Mutou le hizo las mil y un promesas de amor que cualquier persona enamorada le haría a ese ser especial del que se había enamorado, y las heridas fueron agudas cuando poco a poco comenzó a ver que el CEO no creía en ellas.

…_porque yo solía saberlo…_

-"Por supuesto que no –le tomó de los hombros-, gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí y por Mokuba, pero tú y yo sabemos que la culpa fue mía, no quise aceptar ser débil, me aterraba la sola idea de pensarlo…"

-"No estás solo, y es lo que he intentado decirte todo este tiempo."

Yami lloraba. Seto hundió el rostro en su cabello.

-"No lo entendí hasta hace poco. ¿Estás bien?"

-"No, pero pasará."

-"Sé que no fui el mejor, pero ¿crees que podríamos intentarlo de nuevo?"

-"Claro, a Mokuba y a mí nos encantaría. Bienvenido…"

-"Gracias."

Los ojos serios y amarillos se apartaron de la ventana y buscaron a su acompañante, incriminándolo. El otro le respondió la mirada y se cruzó de brazos, viendo hacia ningún lugar en específico.

-"Debería ir a ducharse, esa lluvia le dará un resfriado" –aconsejó amablemente el castaño jardinero.

-"Quizás tenga razón…"

-"Sé que a Mokuba le agradara saber que está aquí, y más por lo que ha usted hecho" –añadió la cocinera al aparecer en la sala.

-"Se lo debo, ya sabe que son mi única familia, Judith" –comentó con un dejo de tristeza.

-"Siempre es bienvenido señor Hakala, nunca lo dude" –aclaró la cocinera con gentileza.

El pelinegro sonrió y observó por última vez a su jefe antes de retirarse a tomar una ducha.

" – " – "

-"Me importas. ¿Yami?" –lo llamó.

El pelirrojo miró a su amante, al sentir el apretón en su mano que le impedía dirigirse hacia la mansión.

-"Dime."

-"Te amo."

Yami sonrió, conmovido.

-"Y yo te amo a ti, Seto."

Un beso selló esas palabras. Habrían de comenzar desde cero y esta vez, se cuidarían mutuamente, como debieron de haberlo hecho en antaño. Estaban juntos en esto.

Yami Mutou pensó que Seto Kaiba sí era distinto a todos, y era esa la razón por la que lo extrañaba tanto… y también comprendió, que jamás podría vivir sin él. Porque era un ser único.

Era toda su vida, así como de igual manera él lo era para el Ceo.

Y Seto Kaiba, al fin, concordaba plenamente en ello.

¿Qué era lo que realmente quería? Ahora ya no tenía la menor duda: Quería a Yami Mutou.

_**Fin.**_

Este fic es muy importante para mí, no sólo porque fue dedicado a una de las escritoras que más admiro, sino porque en él he puesto parte de mí misma para poder desarrollarlo.

Yo sé que tarde mucho con este Seto x Yami, pero aquí está mi pareja favorita con el fic prometido. Sin más que decir, agradezco su atención prestada.

Cualquier crítica o comentario es bienvenido, gracias por leer.

Kida Luna.


End file.
